


Groundhog Day

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Destiel Through Time [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Groundhog Day, M/M, Mystery Spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Sam doesn't like Groundhog Day





	

"Hey Sammy," Dean said. "It's Groundhog Day!" The older Winchester was laughing.

"Oh God don't remind me!" Sam said.

"I don't understand that reference," Castiel said.

"It's all to do with your brother Cas," Dean said, slapping Cas on the back. "Come on let's leave Grumpy here to his moping."


End file.
